Waylon Park
Waylon Park, also known as the Whistleblower, is the main protagonist of the 2014 horror DLC Outlast: Whistleblower, being a moral software engineer working for the evil Murkoff Corporation determined to put a stop to his employer's inhuman actions. History Park graduated from Berkley where he later married a woman named Lisa before having two sons, Waylon was accepted into the Murkoff Corporation as a software engineer, who eventually realized Murkoff wasn't what it seemed. Not only did it not allow him to see his wife and sons in the slightest, but it also forced him to conduct inhumane experiments on the patients of Mount Massive Asylum, turning them into superhuman monsters called the Variants made to be valid hosts for Murkoff's "magnum opus", the Walrider; a completely technology-created god. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Park grew tired of Murkoff's evil actions and sent an email to an investigative reporter to research the asylum and show the world what experiments truly unfold there. Park was however caught by the company's director Jeremy Blaire and was forcefully made a patient undergoing Murkoff's experiments to turn him into a variant. Fortunately, the experiments were halted by a major power-outage that let the dangerous variants and Waylon to escape, the formers in which caused a large prison riot allowing the escape of the Walrider and murder of most of the staff. As Waylon trudged on through the facility, he was chased by several variants including Frank Manera, a psychopathic cannibal with a buzzsaw, and Chris Walker, a homicidal ex-military cop killing everyone in sight to make sure the Walrider gets no host. After underestimating a jump, however, Park fell and plunged himself into the Vocational Block, the lair of Eddie Gluskin; an immensely dangerous variant who sees every man as a perfect bride in need of getting their "unnecessary, vulgar" genitals cut off and a happy marriage. Waylon escaped the clutches of Gluskin and his henchman Dennis, and managed to get the former killed by impaling him on a patch of metal rods. Waylon finally got to the exit of the facility where he sees Jeremy slumped up against the doorway, mortally wounded and begging Waylon for his help. While Waylon tries to avoid his villainous arch-enemy, he is stabbed in the chest after Jeremy lashes out and attacks him and is on the verge of being killed. Suddenly, the Walrider appeared and ripped Jeremy apart, sparing Park and allowing the wounded engineer to proudly exit the hellish asylum. Waylon then stole the jeep of the aforementioned investigative report, who is revealed to be the one valid host for the Walrider who destroys the asylum in a black vortex and shoves Waylon out of the main gates to escape. The game ends with Waylon uploading the footage he captured of the Mount Massive Asylum Slaughter, that surely crippled Murkoff at the cost of Waylon's and his family's safety, as the remains of Murkoff would likely torture and kill Waylon and his family for defeating them. Personality and Abilities As a contrast to Miles, Waylon is exceptionally weak, unable to withstand much damage, pain, and perform athletic feats that Miles can do easily. However, Waylon can still run and hide from variants cleverly, as well as perform some basic parkour. He also has above-average intelligence, as evidenced by a few notes he writes and the cum laude he achieved from Berkley. Also fitting with being Miles' contrast, while Miles is cynical, violent, and uses writing notes to express his anger, Waylon is soft, peaceful, and uses writing notes as a way to ward off the insanity surrounding him, as well as a way to cope and encourage him to survive so he can see his beloved wife and children. Appearance Like Miles, Waylon's face is never seen, and his model is actually Miles' with different clothing. At the beginning the game, this clothing includes his casual attire; a yellow plaid dress shirt tucked in his blue jeans and overlapping another white dress shirt as well white sneakers accented with black. After the prologue, he wears a ragged, almost burlap looking prisoner jumpsuit completely dirty beige, only exposing his bare feet and arms. The jumpsuit is also marked with the number 2536 on his right breast and shin, and he also dons a green shirt underneath that goes to his elbows unknown.png|waylon with his family Outlast Waylon Park 1.png|Full Body Render Of Waylon Park During His Work At Murkoff Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Genius Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Controversial Category:Damsels Category:Victims Category:Parents